


Elizabeth, Interrupted

by michelel72



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelel72/pseuds/michelel72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x15 "Before I Sleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth, Interrupted

It takes Elizabeth a while to see what Janus's plan really meant. When she does, she wishes she hadn't.

Her other self, her first self, stepping into stasis when slightly younger than Elizabeth is now. Her other self emerging only twice — only long enough to rotate the ZPMs — before she was found by the current expedition, her body aging slowly and her mind unaware.

Her other self, aging from vitality to near-death in a period of subjective time that could be measured in minutes.

She hopes her other self never truly understood the Wraith, because the irony could cut glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the comments at [](http://bratfarrar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**bratfarrar**](http://bratfarrar.dreamwidth.org/)'s slightly AU [drabble on the same topic](http://gentle-edgar.livejournal.com/45327.html).
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Read Livejournal comments](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/67782.html?page=1#comments) | [Leave Livejournal comment](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/67782.html?mode=reply)


End file.
